Hopeless Dreams
by Goth Kitten
Summary: Omi is a prostitute but he wants out...Yaoi! Chappie 6 is up!!!
1. Chapter one

****

Note: Due to FF.Net new developments, I'm reposting Hopeless Dreams again and have changed the rating to 'R'. I thank my entire 33 reviewer's who had such wonderful comments and suggestions * teary eyes * You ppl are all terrific! Yes, I do realize I haven't posted chapter three yet (I'm bad) but it'll be up! Thank you again and I hope you'll review again!

~goth koneko~

Hopeless Dreams

By Goth Koneko

Warnings: Rape, prostitution, pimping, language and other bad things (I'm such a bitch)

Disclaimer: I do not own WK…

Pairings: …will be decided in next chapter ^^;

Rating: R 

Feedback: yes plz!

goth_koneko@hotmail.com

***

God he was cold! Even the thin material of his short's where literally stiff from cold and the was supposedly jacket didn't provide any warmth. Well, it was in the middle of January, the coldest month of the year, but hell, it was freezing! Moving away from the alleyway he trotted stiffly over to the corner streetlight.

No 17-year-old would be in this weather. He thought grimly, tilting his head up towards the sky. He did miss the stars, they always offered him hope in a way, comfort. Sighing, he saw a black Honda rounded the corner and stopping beside him. Time for work.

"Hey, you looking for some company?" Omi asked cheerfully, walking the few meters from the post to the car, bending down. The man was probably in his mid 30's, well built and had dark hair and eyes.

The man grinned a little. "How much you charging?" he inquired.

"Depends on what you want?" he replied.

"Just a lay."

"$90. Plus you're paying for the hotel." Omi smiled, he sure was getting a little cocky lately, that wasn't a good thing.

The man nodded agreeing on the charge, gave Omi the cash and opened the passenger side. The boy gratefully slides in the seat and shut the door placing his frozen fingers over the defroster. The Honda pulled away from the curb, driving down the Street a.k.a. the fag stroll. The place where Omi calls home for the last 3 years.

The man eyes the boy fingers that are rubbing together over the heater. "Pretty cold tonight." The john was clearly trying to make small talk. Omi just shrugged, "May be cold, but that's life." 

A pregnant silence.

"Your right," the john retorted, "Life's a cold bitch." He steered into an alleyway and parked. 

Omi looked around; fear was swelling up within him. "Why are why stopping here?" 

The man smirked. "You'll see." The man captured the boy's wrists in an iron vice grip, placing them above his head.

Shocked the boy desperately tried to squirm out of the grasp. "Let me go!" he shouted, only receiving a hard slap on his cheek.

"Shut up! Or I'll have to beat you little boy." A sadist smile played on his lips, "Don't worry, you'll feel real good when I'm done." His had slid hand into the boy's shorts, stroking roughly at his organ through the material. 

Omi let out a choked sob as he felt the pain/pleasure swelling within him. No, he didn't like this; he didn't like this at all. He tossed and twisted his body and hands trying to escape, his right hand became free and punched the john's face.

Yelling in pain and rage the john embedded his fist into the boy's stomach, knocking the wind out him, leaving him gasping for needed air. Ripping off Omi's shorts and forcefully rolling him on his stomach, the man freed his erection and penetrated the boy without using any lube to ease the pain. Omi screamed, hot tears rolling down his face. The pain was so terrible it felt like that he was being ripped into two as the man sped up his pace, pounding into him.

Finally, the man reached his peak, spilling his seed into Omi's body he pulled out and zippered his pants up, gabbing the wad of cash he gave Omi and shoved it back into his own pants.

Omi's voice had become hoarse from screaming and body was on fire, he couldn't move. He felt a callused hand stroking the side of his face. "So beautiful." He whispered, "too bad you'll die of hypothermia." The john exited the car and opened the passenger door, dragging out the boy and throwing him into snow. 

Omi laid there in the cold and bleeding as the car backed away and disappeared down the street. Gazing up into the sky snow began drifting down however. He saw no stars, no hope. How much longer can I last? Omi asked himself before darkness claimed him.

TBC

And this what happens when insomnia visits me, my creativity starts to flow! Wheee! Feedback is great! Feed me plz! 


	2. Chapter two

****

Hopeless Dreams

****

By Goth Koneko

Warnings: Rape, prostitution, pimping, language, torture and other bad things (I'm such a bitch)

Pairings…CrawfordxOmi 

Rating: R

Feedback: yes plz!

goth_koneko@hotmail.com

****

*Looks at all the reviews * WOW! Thank you all for leaving such nice reviews! *Glomps all * Thank you so much! I wasn't even going to continue this but since you all reviewed…I think I will continue! ^^ Yes, poor Omi…I torture him way too much…but you always hurt the ones you love right? 

Be warned, Brad is a total whack job here…

***

Omi backed up into the wall, his body was still freshly numb from the cold and it had that sensation of pines and needles coursing through it. His eyes were wide with fright as he looked at the man in front of him, who glared angrily at him through his glasses. Crawford wasn't to happy when he found Omi half dead in the snow and had to drive him back to Omi's place. "Crawford-san…"Omi muttered weakly. 

Crawford just glared at him, not even giving any notice that he even heard the boy speak. He was beyond pissed, and nobody gets Bradley Crawford pissed. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

Omi swallowed hard, quaking before his pimp. "I-I…" Omi swallowed again, calming himself to a more decent level. "The john tricked me. He took all of the money…" 

Crawford narrowed his eyes. "He took all of 'my' money?"

"Yes."

The dark haired man lowered his gaze down for a moment. Omi could see he was mad and backed further into the corner, slumping down and huddled there. He knew he was going to get a severe beating for his misjudgment.

A loud crash erupted as the table that was once in front of Crawford landed upside down in front of Omi with a loud bang. Crawford stormed over to the cowering boy and painfully gripped his hair and yanked him up on his feet. Omi whimpered, clawing at the hand that gripped his hair.

"I'm sorry Crawford-san! It won't happen again!" He pleaded, but only received a harsh yank.

"You lost all of MY fucking money and you say you're sorry!" The man shouted. He slapped Omi in the face fiercely, whipping his face to the side hard. "Fucking sorry isn't going to get my money back bitch!" He threw the boy into the wall, holding him up by the lapels of his worn jacket.

Tears were rolling down Omi's flushed and bruised cheeks, it burned. He was terrified. But he let his body limp, surrendering to his pimp. "I'll make up…" the youth pleaded again.

The man shoved him into the wall again. "You will…double." He released his hold on the distraught boy, letting Omi slide to the ground.

Omi looked up at him with wide eyes, confusion and fear in them. "D-d double?! But that's not fair!" Omi argued. Omi usually made about $1600 and that's about 20 customers a night to double that… "I can't!"

Crawford smacked him again. "You will get me double the money plus your usual." Before Omi could object Crawford took out his cell, his finger ready to dial. "Or would you want me to sign you over to Kudou?"

Omi reeled back at that name. Kudou Yohji was probably the worst pimp around. The youth swallowed. "Fine, double the money and the usual." He muttered in defeat, staring down at the ground. He felt fingers tilt his head up to meet up with the pimp's.

"You know I'm doing this for your own good?" Crawford said, looking into teared filled eyes.

Omi nodded weakly.

"Good." 

TBC…

I'm still deciding on who should rescue him…. Any suggestions? 

Feedback is great! Feed me plz! 


	3. Chapter three

****

Hopeless Dreams

By Goth Koneko

Warnings: Rape, prostitution, pimping, language, torture and other bad things 

Disclaimer: I do not own WK.

Pairing: CrawfordxOmi (will change later)a lil' Nagi+Omi/Omi+Nagi

Rating: R

Feedback: yes plz!

goth_koneko@hotmail.com

****

********

I found it! I must really clean out my files so I can actually find things when I need them. :p

Well, here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the suggestions and comments, they mean a lot to me! Remember, a review from you is another chapter from me!XD

******

Cups clattered and the table shook as the young bewildered brunette slammed his fists upon the hard surface. "WHAT?" Nagi practically yells at the petrified youth that seemed to huddle further into the cushioned booth where they sat. 

Patrons eyes stared at the standing, angry youth. Their eyes fixated with curiosity to what was happening, like vultures circling their prey. Nagi gave them a shivering glare and sat down again, his head in his hands. 

Omi's head was bowed; his dirty tresses covered his eyes and the ugly yellowish bruise that marred his cheek. His hands gripped the hem of his worn out tee-shirt; trying to attempt not to cry like a baby in front of his friend, but he was a little bitter as how Nagi just yelled at him and he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. 

"I'm sorry Omi," A muffled voice said. "I didn't mean to burst out like that." Nagi sighed and folded his arms on the table, avoiding the spilled coffee. "But the way Crawford treats you, pisses me right off!"

Omi smiled sadly, feeling now guilty on what he just felt before, he knew Nagi always had a deep hatred for the man. Omi grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser and started to wipe the table off. 

"I can't stay long." Omi said throwing the dirtied napkins aside. 

"You don't owe that bastard anything Omi." Nagi said gently but firmly. "He doesn't deserve you."

The honey haired youth stared at his coffee cup, avoiding midnight eyes. "I _do_ owe him Nagi. "

Nagi's eyes narrowed, anger once again building. "Omi, the guy gave you a place to sleep and a meal, and as you told me he said he didn't want any favours returned." 

Omi nodded sadly. 

Nagi continues, "So, he just comes to you and says he's in financial difficulty and then he asks you to become a....a..."

"A whore." Omi added.

The young brunette winced at the word, it sounded so foreign coming from Omi's mouth, too dirty for the angelic boy. "I suppose you could say that. But I would _never _in all the years I live call you a whore. _Never."_

Blue eyes met midnight blues, and Omi smiled. "I know you wouldn't." He reached over and grasped Nagi's hands with his own, pulling their hands to the middle of the table. "You really are my best friend." Omi bends his head down and kisses the top of Nagi's hand.

A faint blush crosses Nagi's cheeks and he smiles shyly. "I will always be here for you Omi."

Just then, a dark figure loomed over the two boys. "What a touching scene." Sneered a voice, startling the boys.

Crawford stood there with his arms folded across his chest, dressed in his usual suit and tie, glaring at them .

"C-Crawford." Omi stuttered, cowering further in the booth, while Nagi just glared at the man with all his hatred.

"You were suppose to be at the spot 5 minutes ago." Said Crawford passively, ignoring the glares he got from Nagi.

Omi gulps, knowing that he is going to be severely punished later for his disobedience. "I'm sorry Crawford." He apologizes. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." Crawford turns to leave, signaling the youth it's time to go and work.

Omi hurried out of the booth and grabs his knapsack. He gives a forlorn glance at Nagi before exiting the diner.

The young brunette gazes sadly at the door, his heart was hurting to see his friend live like this, but all he could do was offer advice and see if Omi would take it. He sighs and looks out the window at the other side of the room. "Be careful." He whispers to himself.

TBC...

Another chappie done! R+R!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! I'm starving, feed me!!!!!!!!! XDDDD


	4. chapter four

****

Hopeless Dreams

By Goth Koneko

Warnings: Rape, prostitution, pimping, language, torture and other bad things 

Disclaimer: I do not own WK.

Pairing: CrawfordxOmi (will change later)

Rating: R

Feedback: yes plz!

goth_koneko@hotmail.com

****

********

O.O You're all still reading this?! Wow! Thank you all for reviewing!!!! I feel loved. ;_;

I promise to write faster! 

Farfie is totally OOC in this! You'll see what I mean when you read it. * hides* plz dun kill me.

******

Lights flashed and music heavily pounded, were making the wall partially vibrate. People gather on the dance floor bumping and grinding, sweaty bodies rubbing together in the erotic beat. Further down beyond the far walls was the bar where couples assembled to get away from the rabid beat. 

Omi sat on the barstool, sipping his drink absently. His body was tense and rigid, even the alcohol wasn't drowning the nervousness out. Crawford had a client set up for him earlier that evening and he was to meet him here. 

The youth swallowed his drink back without choking and set the glass aside. He folded his arms on the countertop resting his head on his arms. He was already tired and he didn't even start. A yawn escaped his lips. 

"Are you Angel?" A voice asked from behind Omi.

Omi lifted his head off his arms and turned around on his stool. His breath caught when he saw whom it was. There stood Father Jei however, he was not dressed in his regular priest clothing, but in a pair of black slacks and a light blue sweater. 

"Father Jei?" asked Omi his voice cracking with unsaid emotions.

A smile appeared on his lips. "Yes Omi it's me." He replied reassuringly.

Omi just stared at the man who once protected him from his father's cruel will, the very man who kept his secret and never discriminated him because he was gay. Tears of joy and relief cascaded down his cheeks as he leapt from the stool into Father Jei's arms, sobbing.

Father Jei smiled down at the weeping boy, stroking his ginger coloured hair soothingly. "Its okay Omi, let it out."

Omi did let it out. All the pain and grief and abuse he had to suffer for the last 2 years. A ragged sob sounded and he gripped Jei's sweater tighter. The youth's mind was in turmoil. He thought he would never see any of his beloved friends again. Never. 

His sobs subsided to sniffles.

The honey haired boy look up at Father Jei and smiled but frowned when he saw the ugly scar on the side of his face. Omi reached up and brushed the scar with his fingertips.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice quivering. 

Father Jei smiled down at him.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Angel." He answered. Jei wiped away Omi's tear streaked face with a napkin.

The youth looked perplexed. _Wait a minute? How did he know my street name? _His mind reeled. Omi looked up at Jei again. _Could it be that **he's** my client?! _

"What's wrong Omi?" He asked concerned.

Omi swallowed the building lump in his throat. Anxiety was getting to him.

"How-how do you know my street name? And where I was going to be tonight?"

Jei looked at him startled, turning his head to the side, avoiding those deep blue eyes. "The truth is I was searching for you." He paused. " I was told by some other street people that you were working on the streets for a man named Crawford. I met him and said I wanted to buy you out for the night. He said fine, but he would set up the meeting spot." He hesitated to look. "And here I am." 

Shock and disbelief flooded Omi. He couldn't believe that Father Jei would come for him, actually he thought everyone from his past has forgotten about. 

Fresh tears welled up in his eyes, head bowed. A wave of guilt and depression hit him. "He doesn't know, does he?" he sniffled. "of course he wouldn't. I ran away and left _him. _I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me now." 

Father Jei gaped at the boy like he was crazy. "Omi, he's the one who actually found you not Me," he said. "_He_ was looking for you since you ran away. He's currently in the-" Jei stopped suddenly.

Omi furrowed his brow. "He's currently where?" he demanded.

Jei gazed somewhere else. He didn't want the youth to worry over his boyfriend but he couldn't stand lying to Omi. Gathering his courage he faced him.

"He's in the hospital as he speak."

Omi's mouth dropped. 

Father Jei continues. "After you left he searched everywhere for you. He came here not even two months ago seeking you."

"What happened?" Omi asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the truth.

He sighed. "When he came back," Jei ceased, his emotions bombarding him.

The youth reached out and placed his hand on the trembling priest's and smiled up at him, even though tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please Father, tell me."

And told he did. "When he returned, your father shot him."

Nothing could describe what Omi felt. The lie of his own father's words echoed in his head loudly. _"If you ever go back to your faggot lover, or even have the slightest contact with him, I'll kill him!"_

Kill him.

TBC

I wonder who Omi's boyfriend is? Can anyone guess?

Remember! A review from you is another chapter from me! ~.^


	5. Chapter five

****

Hopeless Dreams

By Goth Koneko

Warnings: Rape, prostitution, pimping, language, torture, child rape, evil incestuous things and other bad things 

Disclaimer: I do not own WK.

Pairing: CrawfordxOmi (will change later)

Rating: R

Feedback: yes plz!

goth_koneko@hotmail.com

****

********

*Mumbles * exams are evil. They shouldn't exist I tell you! Okay I wrote this when I supposedly had to finish my exam…. Which I didn't ^^;

A flashback chapter! Yayness! Now you get to know to the whole story (except who's Omi's B/F is)on how they met! It gets GRAPHIC one point! 'Nuff rambling, here's chapter 5!!!!!!!

******

__

It was raining heavy outside, the sky dark and air cold. Omi sat up in his room gazing out the window thinking. The festival was coming up soon and predictably his father couldn't take him. What was a 14-year-old to do? A **loner** 14-year-old? Ever since he transferred to that private school that his father highly praised he's been noting of a loner. Brilliant, but none the less a loner. 

Omi sighed. Sometimes life was just unfair.

His eyes wondered to his half-finished report on the desk, lying in scattered piles along with books and pens. He sighed again. Due tomorrow and he wasn't even near finished. He uncurled from his position from the window and trudged over to the table glaring at the hateful paper. Omi grabbed his neglectful bag from under the desk and shoved in his papers and books. Might as well finish it at the library. He thought.

He snatched his jacket from the closet and proceeded down the stairs. He passed the living room where his father was watching TV. He peeked in making sure he wasn't looking and sneaked out the front door. He knew he was forbidden to go anywhere on Sundays, for what reasons he was unaware.

Omi realized too late that he had forgotten his umbrella had faced with cold downpour.

****

He was soaked to the bone by the time he got to the library. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it from any excess water and peeling his soggy jacket off. He walked through the library, his sneakers sloshing and squeaking on the marble floor. He found a place to sit by the back and proceeded to unpack all the needed materials. 

*****

Omi worked on his report vigorously, but sleep was catching up to him. His eyelids grew too heavy for him to keep open, he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

*****

Someone shaking his shoulder waked him up, abruptly ending his dream. Omi gazed sleepily like a kitten- up at the person who woke him up. Fiery red hair and a grinning face greeted him. **He's handsome.** His cheeks flushed a slight pink on what he thought.

"It's closing time." The man said, his hand still not moving off Omi's back.

Omi blinked. Closing time? He checked his watch and sure enough it was 5 p.m.

Panic hit him. "Oh god, he's going to kill me!" Omi cursed as he quickly gathered up his things and stuffed then into his bag. He bowed to the man. "Arigotou, for waking me up!" and ran towards to door. 

Not noticing the "Caution: Floor Wet" sign, Omi promptly slipped and fell backwards on his back. 

The stranger was back with a concern look on his face. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, sitting the boy up carefully.

Omi's face flushed with embarrassment. "Hai…" he replied quietly, taking quick glances at the stranger.

The red head helped Omi to his feet. "How 'bout I give you a ride back to you place. "he offered. "Looks like you're in a bit of a hurry. Besides it's raining and a cute thing like yourself shouldn't get sick." 

Omi's eyes bugged out. **Was this guy just hitting on me? Wait…did he say I was cute?**

"Well?"

Omi looked out through the doors and saw it was indeed still pouring buckets outside. He really didn't want to walk in the rain.

"I don't want to inconvenience you or anything." He said meekly.

The stranger grinned. "It's no inconvenience to me."

*****

Omi sat in the passenger front seat, squirming. His father was going to be furious with him, unless that is, if he noticed he was gone.

"You okay?" the red head asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you" he lied. He was so scared to what his father might do to him, he was probably shaking visible.

Omi remember the last time he went out on a Sunday, he was beaten black and blue from bottom up. He shivered.

He didn't realize that the car had stop at the lights and the stranger pulled a blanket from the backseat and wrapping it around his shoulders until the soft material touched his skin.

He blushed. "Arigotou."

"No problem."

*******

The car pulled up to the house and pulled up by the curb by the youth's request.

"Thank you very much for the ride!" Omi hoped out, bowing.

The red head smiled. "As I said, it was no problem."

"Thank you again." 

"Take care!"

Omi ran up to the house and silently opened the door. He was just in a few inches

When someone pushed him in and slammed the door shut.

"Well, well, well, looks like the baby is back." A voice sneered form the darkness. 

The youth cringed. So much for his father not knowing. "Gomen ne-"

A hand shot out and slapped the boy fiercely on the cheek. "I didn't say you could talk did I?!" Hs father gripped his wrist painfully. "Looks like the last lesson didn't do justice." He threw the boy down, looking down at him with icy eyes.

Tears swelled up in blues. He crawled over to his father, kneeling in front of him. Shame was embedded in his soul on what he did next. He sucked the hard swollen member of his father's, choking when his hips thrusted forward. Hands gripped his hair painfully, thrusting in and out of his mouth. Tears rolled down and muffled sobs sounded.

At last his father came, flooding his mouth with the bitter fluid. Omi was about to spite it out but his father's hand once again gripped his hair, yanking up. "Swallow it slut."

With disgust and shame, he did. 

"That's a good little queer."

******

Omi sat huddled up on a park bench. Tears streaming down his swollen, puffy cheeks. It was Saturday, a week after the incident. He was so a shamed of himself for not fighting back, but to obey like a little puppy dog. He spent most of the night vomiting. He always did spend most of his nights puking. At least he knew what was the cause of his anorexia.

Unknowingly, he was being watched by a far by a man with red hair. The red head has spotted the youth crying on the bench. His heart swelled at the image. He walked down the path towards him. 

He held out a tissue to the sobbing by.

Omi shocked looked up at the stranger. "Oh, it's you." He sniffled.

"That sounded enthusiastic." He teased, still holding the tissue to the boy.

Omi took the tissue and said a little arigotou and wiped his eyes.

"You know, crying doesn't become you." The stranger said, sitting down beside Omi.

"A lot of things don't suit a lot of people." 

"Really." He said. "Well, I know for a fact that you deserve to be happy and not have this depression."

Omi gave him a weird look. "You don't even know me. So how would you know what I deserve?" 

The red head smiled. "I'm a pretty good judge of character." 

Omi gazed down to the ground, finding the dirt interesting for some reason. "Why are you trying to cheer me up? You don't know me."

"Maybe, but I know when someone is depressed they shouldn't be alone."

"What are you, some sort of psychiatrist?"

The stranger chuckled. "Do I sound that nerdy?"

Omi shook his head. "You sound fine." Pink tinted his cheeks. Did he just say that?!

"I'm glad." He laughed. 

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Is that a smile I see?"

The youth giggled. "I suppose it is." He smiled.

"It suits you."

Omi blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush!" he chuckled. "But cute none the less."

Omi playfully punched him in the arm lightly, giggling. "Oh be quite you!"

"Why certainly."

******

Months passed and their friendship turned into something more. The annual festival was here and the read head had invited Omi along. Thrilled, Omi didn't think twice about it.

He and the red head laughed as they played games and went on rides together. Omi spent most of his time and money at one of the games booth where you had to shoot with a cork loaded gun at the many targets and get one down. But it was proving more difficult than it looked.

The red head gazed over Omi's shoulder as the youth once again failed. 

"This is impossible!" he shouted, laying the gun down.

The red head looked at the targets and examined it. An idea cam to mind. "How much for a game?" he asked Omi.

"$3 for 5 shots." He replied.

He forked over the $3 to the games dealer. He settled the rifle on his shoulder and took aim but instead of aiming directly for the center he aimed for the top. BAM! Down it went. Along with five more.

Omi was jumping up and down at the victory the red head held. 

"Choose whatever you want." The game dealer said.

The red head turned to Omi. "You heard him! Pick whatever you want."

Omi choose a medium black bear with blue eyes. For some reason he like it. He hugged the red head. "Arigotou!"

The red head hugged Omi back "No problem."

*******

Later that evening, the red head pulled by the curb of Omi's house, shutting off the engine. "Well, that was certainly fun!"

"Yes it was! I had a great time, thank you." Omi was about to leave when a hand caught his wrist. He looked back.

"Omi I have a confession to make."

The youth looked at him perplex but settled back into his seat. "What is it?" he asked gently, seeing that the red head was nervous in saying what it was he wanted to confess about. 

The red head stared into Omi's deep blue eyes. He opened his mouth but no sound came. 

Omi smiled at him encouragingly. 

Instead of words the red head bent over and captured Omi's lips with his.

Omi's mind froze at that moment but melted away just as fast. He responded back, moaning in the kiss.

They both parted soon after.

"I love you." The red head whispered into Omi's ear.

"I love you too." He smiled and gave one last kiss to his lover.

*******

Omi opened the door to his house. His entire being was floating, he was so happy. However, everything came crashing down as he saw his father standing in front of him, looking extremely pissed off. 

"Had a nice time at the festival?" he spat.

Omi swallowed. Fear and panic was rising in him. A bad feeling washed over him. "Yes." He croaked.

"Who was that you were with?" 

"A friend." He lied

Icy eyes narrowed. "Don't you fucking lie to me boy!" he yelled. Striking the youth in the face. "Who the fuck was that?!" he demanded, gripping his son's throat.

"My….my….."

"My what?!"

"Lover."

Glass shattered and cried filled the air. 

"Get out! Get out! Get. Out!" His father roared, as he sent things flying. 

Omi scampered out of the house, clutching his head as it bled, where the vase had hit him. 

"And if you even dare to go back to your faggot boyfriend, I'll kill him!" his father yelled from behind.

Omi ran. He didn't know where, but he couldn't put his lover any danger, so he just ran. Ran away from the one and only true person he loved. Left him there to worry, to be shot….

TBC!

Dear god! I think this is my longest chapter I had ever written! God, I need reviews!

Can anyone still guess who it is???? 

Remember, a review from you is another chapter from me! ^_^V

__


	6. Cahpter six

****

Hopeless Dreams

By Goth Koneko

****

***********

Warnings: Rape, prostitution, pimping, language, torture and other bad things 

Disclaimer: I do not own WK. ;__;

Pairing: Nagi+Omi

Rating: R

Feedback: yes plz!

goth_koneko@hotmail.com

****

******

****

Oh, wow! We're nearing the end people ^_^

I finalized the outcome of the story, even though it might require a sequel.

But I won't say yet ~_^ You'll just have to read and find out!

Thank you again for the lovely reviews! * glomps * 

Please keep on reviewing you wonderful people! 

^__^V

******

Snowflakes fluttered down from the gray, dreary sky, land upon the dirty, salted slush, dying. Omi kicked the slush with his boots, watching it splat on the pavement passively. Since his conversation with Father Jei, Omi fell deeper into depression, especially when he was told that his lover was in the hospital in a coma he may never wake up from. The snow fell heavier from the sky, giving an illusion of endless clear whiteness. 

The youth lifted his head up towards the sky, watching the snowfall in a hypnotic pattern. His blue eyes were sad with grief and suffering of now and then.

"What should I do?" he asked himself.

"You should do what your heart says." A voice said from behind.

Omi jumped, not really expecting anyone to answer. He swiftly turned around and met midnight eyes. "Nagi." He breathes with relief. "You really startled me." he scowled playfully.

A apologize smile graced Nagi's lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean too." He stood in front of Omi, his hands deep in his jacket. "I just saw you and wanted to say hi." He chuckles. "I guess I didn't really say hi, so hi."

Omi giggles. His depressed mood lifting a little. "Hi. So what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I guess I was walking around." He said while shrugging his shoulders. "To find the answer to my question."

Omi's head tilted to the side cutely, curious like a kitten. "The answer to what, may I ask."

A light blush tinted Nagi's cheeks and he turns his head the other way, hoping Omi didn't see. "I want to tell this person how I feel, but I think the other person won't be interested."

"Not interested?" Omi said. "What's not to be interested in you Nagi? You're smart, kind…" A blush spread to Omi's cheeks as well. "and cute." He whispered quietly.

Midnight blues widen at the other boy. "You think I'm cute?" he asks.

Omi nodded, still blushing fiercely. "Yes. I think you can really make this other person very happy." He smiles. "I know you'll find a way to tell this person how you feel when the time comes."

Before Omi could continue, warm lips pressed gently against his own. It wasn't a deep probing kiss, but a gentle caress of lips filled with love and longing. Omi closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Nagi parted after a moment, his head turned away in shame.

"I'm sorry Omi." He apologizes. "I shouldn't have done that."

Omi touches his lips where Nagi kissed his, feeling the tingle still there. _So I was the person Nagi wanted to tell his feelings to. _He thought to himself. A wave of guilt and sadness clenched his heart. _But I have a lover. _He looks towards the head bowed boy. _But I don't want to hurt him. _Tears shimmered in his eyes as he reached out to Nagi and pulled the other boy in for a tight hug. 

"Nagi, I don't want to hurt you however I have a lover waiting for me back at home and he needs me now. Nagi, if it were any other way…." A finger was pressed up against his lips and he looked down at Nagi who looked up at him smiling.

"It's okay Omi." He whispers. "I know you don't want to hurt me but I understand that you have someone else that you love dearly." He smiles, tears rimming his eyes. "I only want you to be happy Omi and I'm more then happy to be your friend."

Omi pursed his lips together, the tears rolling down his cheeks however, they were not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. "Thank you so much Nagi, for understanding." He hugged the boy tighter. "And I would be the happiest person to have your friendship."

******

It was dark when Omi returned home to his apartment, his mind determined on his decision. He was going back home no matter what, despite his father's warning, which he broke and shot him anyways, and Crawford's contract, he was leaving tonight. He reached his door and was about to slide his key into the keyhole when he noticed that his door was slightly ajar. Omi's hand started to shake with fear, but he swallowed it down and pressed his hand against the door to open it further. The room was dark, expect for the street lamp from under his window, the room seemed deserted. The youth walked timidly in, his eyes alert. 

A hand reached out from the darkness and clamped it over the scared youth that yelped in shock. The person dragged Omi in slamming the door shut. Omi however, was not going to be taken down. He scratched at the hand that was held over his mouth and tried to kick him, anything to get away. Omi managed to pry the hand away, far enough anyways to bite into it and weasel out of his grip, but tore his jacket in the process. 

The man howled in pain and anger as he held onto the wounded hand. "You damn little whore!"

Omi cringed when he realized who it was. "Crawford…" he muttered like it was death sentence. The fear paralyzed him in his spot. Ice cold adrenaline coursed through his veins like ice. 

Crawford was already up standing over Omi like a giant ready to crush an ant. "You are so going to pay for that!" He sneered. His uninjured hand gripped something.

Omi caught a flash of silver from the streetlight and backed further into the wall in terror. It would have seemed like nothing to a normal person but it indeed something to take caution of. Crawford held a double bend mental hanger in his hand, a pimp stick as they refereed it too.

A sadistic grinned played on the older man's lips as he held the stick in his hands, ready to strike. 

Omi cried out when Crawford lashed out at him, missing. The youth scampered towards his room, attempting to shut his door from the man. Crawford was faster then he would have thought. The man's foot lodged itself between the door and pushed it open with fury, knocking Omi to the ground with a hard thud. 

The boy had no chance to defend himself because Crawford was on him in a second, tearing off his shirt and flipping him on his stomach. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said, bringing the metal switch upon Omi's bare back. Omi cried out, as the switch was repeatedly brought down on his back. Red, angry welts appeared and some where already turning blue and black from the sheer force and blood flowed freely from the cuts. Omi cried, hot tears spilling down and splattering onto the ground. _Someone, please help me! _

His mind screamed out.

Mercifully the blows stopped coming, but his back burned if still the stick was still hitting him. Omi then notice that the weight on his legs where gone and so was Crawford. Omi gingerly pushed himself up, pain shoot through his entire body as he sat up. Crawford was lying there, on his back. A great gapping hole bleeds from his skull and was seeping onto the floor, pooling around the cooling corpse. Omi's stomach lurched, his hand flying to his mouth, as he tastes the bile rising from the back of his throat. The boy looked frantically around the room seeing who shot him. Nothing but darkness was present. Omi took the opportunity and quickly gathered his things and stuffed then into a duffel bag. 

He found a new shirt and pulled it on and a different jacket he pulled off the hanger. He rushed into the bathroom and upon the cabinet under the sink and snaked his hand upward to the pipes where a box was hidden. He carefully wrenched the box free and peered into it to see if the contents where still in. Money and a passport were in it. Omi stuffed the items into his jacket and left. He grabbed his bag and fled out the door, never once looking back. 

TBC!

****

Well, that's it for chapter 6. 

Tell me what you think!

Hope you enjoyed it!

See you in chapter 7!

Plz review! 

^_^V


	7. Chapter seven

****

Hopeless Dreams

****

By Goth Koneko

******

Wow, it's been a while?

Thank you all for your reviews! ^_^

Sorry for this taking forever, but RL just suxs XP

Anyhoo, enjoy!

******

Lightning crackled across the sky, lighting everything up in a brilliant white hue. The rain was pouring hard, pounding upon the metal overhead that Omi sat under sitting on his duffel bag. He had arrived back into his hometown hours ago, but he was caught in the storm and had no choice but to stay by the bus terminal. 

Omi rested his chin on his arms. He might as well stay here till morning comes, since hospitals didn't really open till 8 anyways. Omi absentmindedly scratched his wrist. He stopped and pushed back his sleeve where he saw the thin white line going towards his elbow. It was one of his earlier attempts at suicide when he was 12. Since then he tired to kill himself by talking overdose of painkillers. But yet his father and Crawford always seemed to find him and keep him alive. To continue living in this nightmare. 

__

But Crawford is dead. Omi stated. _But father isn't. _His mind argued back. 

Omi sighs. He's feeling thin and worn. He slides off his duffel bag and rests his head on it. He was so tired and drained. _I can't see him if I'm practically falling a sleep over him. _Blues eyes fluttered closed and sleep over took him.

****

Bright rays of sunshine filtered through Omi's closed eyelids. Slowly Omi opened them. He sat up and stretched. The air was thick with humidity and was ungodly hot already. He felt that a few people staring at his back. He turned around and his feelings were right. He looked down at his clothing. His jacket was very worn and small, showing a bit of his stomach. His shirt was nothing but battered old thing that he found in the dumpster a while back, he wore too short shorts and rugged old platform boots. Omi would look too if he saw himself. He stood up, his legs where a bit wobbly, but he managed to keep some dignity. He slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked away.

The town looked the same. Old buildings that were newly renovated for business was the majority of the downtown area, the more recently built malls and business where in the uptown area. It was a growing town, almost rapid. More and more people from the big cities came here to find work or buy cheaper houses or apartments. That all that really cared about, was how cheap they could get it and how much they can make.

Omi walked a good length away from the downtown area to a bus stop at the intersection. He had arrived when the bus came to a halt buy it, letting people off and on. He gave his correct change and got a transfer ticket. He sat down near the back. 

The bus ride lasted for ten minutes before he had to get off at his bus stop and walk to the other one. Omi was on his last bus transfer. This bus would go directly to the hospital. Omi shifted in his seat uncomfortably. People kept staring at him. He sighed and settled for staring out the window.

The bus came to a screeching halt. Omi got off and stood in front of the white building. 

His mind was whirling and stomach was doing back flips on him. With a deep breath he entered the building.

****

Everything was white and sterile and too clean. Omi looked kind of out of place here. He tried to shrug off his uneasiness and walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" he said to the lady who was reading a book at the desk.

The lady looked up from her book. She smiled at him. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked, laying her book down.

"I was wondering if you could tell me which room this patient is staying in?" Omi handed her a piece of paper with a name scribbled on it.

The nurse scanned over the name and typed it up on her computer. 

"Ah yes." she turned the piece of paper over and scribbled the directions on it and handed back to Omi. "Just follow my directions." she gave Omi a little wink.

He bowed. "Thank you so much!" he darted off towards the elevators.

****

Omi glanced down at the piece of paper. It should be around here somewhere. He glanced down the hallway on the left then the right. He decided to go to the right. His steps echoed eerily as he walked down the almost deserted hallway. 

Omi turned a corner and bumped into somebody. Omi let out a squeak in surprise and stumbled a few steps back.

"Are you alright?" The stranger said concerned.

Omi smiled up at the person. "Yes. I'm alright." he reassured.

The stranger smiled back. 

The person had laughing brown eyes and tousled brown hair, it looked as if he had just woken up. He wore a red sweater and jeans. 

"Ken?" Omi gasped.

Brown eyes widen in surprised. "Yeah, I'm Ken." he said, still looking puzzled.

Omi let out a laugh and launch himself at Ken. "Ken!" He cried out in relief. 

****

TBC~

Chapters are usually updated more frequently on my website: Fragments of my Imagination 

(  ) Check it out! ~_^

Thanks again for the reviews!!!!


	8. Chapter eight

****

Hopeless Dreams

****

By Goth Koneko

******

We discover the identity of Omi's lover! YAY!

A back flash scene is in here.

Thanks again for the reviews!

You're all great!

Enjoy!!!

******

Ken didn't move. He looked down at the sobbing straw coloured haired. His face was pressed tightly against his chest, muttering his name. Telling him he was sorry and how much he missed him. 

Ken gently grasped Omi's shoulders and pushed him back. Teary blue eyes looked at him, confused. They looked hauntingly familiar.

"I think you might have me confused with somebody else." Ken started slowly. "I don't know you."

A lump formed in Omi's throat. Tears spilled down his cheeks. "Ken…Ken, it's me." Omi chocked. "I know we only met twice but it's me, Omi."

__

****

BACK FLASH

"Hey Ken!" A voice shouted from across the field. Ken saw a redhead waving at him, grinning. "Take a break! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Be there in a minute!" Ken shouted back. 

The brunette grabbed his soccer ball from the net and jogged back to where his stuff was laying. He crouched down and opened his gym bag and grabbed a towel. He shoved his soccer ball into the bag and towelled his hair that was drenched in sweat and water. He rubbed the back of his neck and shoved the towel into his bag. 

Ken sprinted across the field where the red head and a dark blond hair boy was sitting beside him on the bench.

"Hey, what's up?" Ken greeted the redhead. 

The red head gave Ken a grin. "Nothing much." he turned towards the boy. "Ken I'd like you to meet Omi. Omi this is Ken my best bud."

Omi stood up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." he smiled.

Ken was deeply entranced by Omi's blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean depths. He gripped Omi's hand in a firm, but friendly handshake. "Nice to meet you too Omi."

END OF BACK FLASH

*****

__

Oh god Omi! Ken's mind yelled in shock. _Yes I remember now!_

The teen in front of him was crying. Ken felt bad. But Omi didn't look like all those years ago. He looked too thin and worn. Like life had just decided to leave him. And his eyes, they seemed empty, not like the one's he saw that day he met him.

Ken wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "Omi, I'm so sorry." he apologized. "You just looked so different since the last time I saw you."

Omi tired to laugh. "Well it had been literally years since we saw each other."

"Yeah it has been." Ken loosened his embrace a little. "Well guessing why you're here, you must have heard then?" he asked.

Omi nodded sadly. "Father Jei found me and told me." He glanced up at Ken. "How's he doing?"

Ken sighed. "I really don't know. Each doctor here has a different opinion and it's really starting to piss me off." 

"Can I see him?" Omi asked timidly.

Ken nodded. "Of course you can." He draped his arm across Omi's shoulders. "Come on."

The walked down the corridor. They took a left at the end of the hallway and a right in the middle. They stopped in front of room #376.

"You want me to come in with you?" Ken asked. His brown eyes shining with worry.

Omi shook his head.

"I'll be okay." He gave Ken a smile to reassure him.

"Alright. I'll be outside if you need me."

Omi nodded and opened the door, quietly he walked in and shut the door. The room was while like everything else but had a pale pink flower pattern on it, giving it an almost homey look. However the beeping of machines and the hiss of an oxygen tank crumbled that.

Omi walked slowly towards the bed. His vision was slightly hazy, like he was walking in a dream. He approached the bed and looked down. His lover's red hair was tousled almost like an eerie red halo. His face was pale due to the lack of sunlight and a little thin. 

Tears welled up in Omi's eyes as he looked down at his lover. It was like a dream. Omi grasped on of the red head's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Schuldig…" he whispered as tears fells. 

He looked at Schuldig, his vision becoming hazier. "I'm here." Omi sighed as his vision became black and crumpled onto the floor.

****

TBC~

So, how many guessed right?

Chapters are usually updated more frequently on my website: Fragments of my Imagination 

(  ) 

Thanks again for the reviews!!!!


End file.
